typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лансер (Fate/Zero)
| aka = | franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/Zero Fate/Unlimited Codes | type = | height = 184 | weight = 85 | gender = Мужской | voice = Мидорикава Хикару | hairc = Чёрный | eyec = Оранжевый | bloodt = Неизвестна | bday = Неизвестен | likes = Дружба, кодекс чести | dislikes = Очарованные девушки, чрезмерно ревнивые мужчины | talent = Готовка на открытом воздухе, приглашение гостей | enemy = Кайнет, Сола-Ю | imagecol = Изумрудный }} Лансер (Lancer|ランサー) - Слуга, призванный Кайнетом Арчибальдом Эль-Меллоем в четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/Zero. Он - рыцарственный Слуга, который желает сделать всё возможное, чтобы служить своему Мастеру и победить в войне за Грааль. Он испытывает взаимное уважение к Сэйбер, желая встретиться с ней в честном смертельном поединке. Профиль Личность Истинная личность Лансера - Диармайд Уа Дуибхне, сын Донна, лесной сын Мак Ока и первый воин среди рыцарей Фианны. Также известен как Диармайд Любовное Пятнышко из-за магического любовного пятна, данного ему юной девушкой. Любая женщина, которая посмотрит на это пятно, мгновенно влюбится в Диармайда; оно стало причиной его встречи с Грайне, невесты Финна Мак Кумала. Грайне, влюбившись в Диармайда на собственной свадьбе, наложила на него гейс, чтобы он сбежал вместе с ней. Они непрерывно преследовались Финном, но пролилось слишком много крови, и Финн решил признать их брак, наградив Диармайда соответствующим титулом и пригласив их вернуться назад. Некоторое время спустя, на охоте с Финном, Диармайд был смертельно ранен диким кабаном. Финн обладал способностью превращать родниковую воду в сильнейшее исцеляющее средство, поэтому он не боялся смерти. Финну нужно было пройти всего лишь несколько шагов до ближайшего родника, но ревность и ненависть разожглись в нём с новой силой, и он дважды пролил воды. Когда он в третий раз пошёл зачерпнуть воду, Диармайд скончался от ран. Внешность Лансер - невероятно красивый мужчина с грубо зачёсанными назад длинными волосами. Одет в тёмно-бирюзовую одежду, спроектированную Такэути на манер английского поклонника рок-музыки и которую Сэйбер и Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн сочли странной. Одежда имеет некоторое сходство с одеждой Кухулина из-за общей для них кельтской мифологии. Айрисвиль мгновенно замечает, что его черты лица (высокая переносица и доблестные брови) с первого взгляда могут покорить сердце женщины. His hard cut mouth marks him with a stoic air, but his eyes seem to hide a quiet grief. Takeuchi considers his charm point to be his droopy eyes and button of a mouth. He has a beauty spot like a grain of tear below his right eye that only serves to make his gaze even more brilliant. She also senses that he has a strong, manly scent that rises from him. Вскоре Айрисвиль понимает, что его изящная воздушная красота несколько неестественна. Хотя его лицо считается красивым, большая часть этого шарма исходит от его духовной силы, очаровывающей женщин и возникшей из-за проклятия его прекрасного пятнышка. Для Уробути Гэна он был необычным и редким персонажем, созданным им: Уробути обычно рассматривает красивых персонажей либо как злодеев, либо как глупцов. Причина этого - следование железному правилу: если человек физически красиво сложен, то его жизнь будет по-настоящему несчастной.Fate/Zero material - Страницы 54-55 Характер Лансер - невероятно гордый и благородный рыцарь, который хочет в меру своих способностей служить своему господину. Гейс, наложенный на него Грайне, был воспринят Лансером как испытание для его гордости. Он ни разу не обвинял её за этот поступок, и он действительно восхищался её способностью отвергнуть гордость, титул и будущее ради своей любви. Он постоянно был огорчён тем, что предал своего господина, и даже после гибели из-за бездействия Финна он не винит его за это. Лансер считает, что, несмотря на жестокий поворот судьбы, который привёл его на этот путь, дни с его господином и своей любовью были прожиты не зря. Лансер считает Войну Грааля чудом, которое даст ему шанс вернуть свою рыцарскую гордость, завоевав для своего Мастера Грааль. У него нет никакого желания для Грааля, потому что просто быть призванным - уже половина его самого большого желания. К разочарованию Лансера, Эль-Меллой ни капли ему не верит. Он постоянно ругает его, считая, что Лансер планирует предать его и забрать его невесту, Солу-Ю Нуда-Ре София-Ри, используя свою магическую метку. Несмотря на недоверие Мастера, Лансер остаётся предельно верным, хотя он боится, что влечение Солы к нему рано или поздно станет причиной предательства ещё одного его господина. Лансер твёрдо верит в честь во время боя. Преследуемый рыцарями Финна, он отказывается сражаться против своих бывших товарищей. Во время битв против Сэйбер он пытается обеспечить справедливые условия боя. Он настолько далеко заходит, что начинает сражаться бок о бок с ней, страдающей от тяжёлой раны от Гэй Буйде, в роли её "левой руки", чтобы позже сразиться с ней лицом к лицу. Роль Fate/Zero Лансер был призван Кайнетом Арчибальдом Эль-Меллоем в четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля вместо Слуги класса Райдер, Искандер, катализатор для призыва которого был украден Вельветом Вейвером. Контракт, заключённый с Лансером, уникален тем, что Командные Заклинания находятся у Кайнета, тогда как энергию для материализации Лансера предоставляет невеста Кайнета, Сола-Ю. Лансер по приказу Кайнета раскрывает своё местоположение, чтобы заманить противника в бой, в то время как Кайнет скрывает своё нахождение. Сэйбер и Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн ответили на этот вызов, и Лансер достигает успеха, ранив Сэйбер копьём Гэй Буйде. Их сражение могло продолжиться, но его прервали появившиеся Райдер, Берсеркер и Арчер. Берсеркер начинает атаковать Сэйбер, и Кайнет приказывает присоединиться и убить её, использовав против кодекса чести Лансера Командное Заклинание. Райдер, имеющий схожие понятия о чести, решает остановить Берсеркера и угрожает объединиться с Сэйбер, если Кайнет не отступит. Позже Лансер был обруган за свои действия, однако Сола останавливает Кайнета, критикуя его за бездействие. Лансер заступается за своего Мастера, который раздражён своим Слугой, так как считает, что Сола увлеклась им. До разрешения этого вопроса, их база, Отель Хаятт Фуюки, была атакована Эмией Кирицугу и Хисау Майей, уничтожившим фундамент и обрушившим отель. Кайнету и остальным Мастерам была обещена награда в виде дополнительных Командных Заклинаний за уничтожение Кастера, и Лансер был отправлен убить этого Слугу, который в это время занят боем с Сэйбер. С помощью Сэйбер он преуспел в уничтожении армии чудовищ Кастера с помощью Гэй Дирга, но отказывается от дуэли с ней, чтобы спасти Кайнета от Кирицугу. Прикованный к постели и неспособный колдовать, раненный Кайнет вынужден передать оставшиеся Командные Заклинания Соле-Ю, чьё увлечение Лансер обострилось до почти навязчивой идеи. Лансер несколько обеспокоен, так как его нынешняя ситуация напоминает ему о прошлой жизни. Лансер играет ключевую роль в разгроме Кастера, который призвал гигантского монстра, чтобы посеять хаос в Фуюку. Лансер уничтожает Гэй Буйде для снятия проклятия с руки Сэйбер, сковывавшее её возможности. Сэйбер смогла использовать всю свою мощь и уничтожила Кастера. Позже Сэйбер и Айрисвиль встретились с Лансером для завершения дуэли с Сэйбер, но никто из них не знал, что Кирицугу, Мастер Сэйбер, уже разработал план по уничтожению и Лансера, и его Мастера. Их битва идёт на равных, хотя Лансер обеспокоен тем, что Сэйбер симулировала ранение от Гэй Буйде. Он посчитал, что она делает это из жалости, но она поправила его, заявив, что лишь в битве с честью проявится её истинная сила. Бой заканчивается, когда Кирицугу, приведя захваченную в заложники Солу-Ю, заставляет Кайнета использовать последнее Командное Заклинание; Лансер вынужден проткнуть собственную грудь Гэй Диргом. Потрясённый Слуга понимает, что был предан своим Мастером, как и предыдущим хозяином Финном, ставшего причиной его смерти при жизни. Умирающий Лансер в ярости проклинает Святой Грааль, Сэйбер, Кирицугу и весь мир за его судьбу. Fate/unlimited codes В Fate/unlimited codes Лансер является разблокируемым персонажем. Он известен как Лансер Zero (Zero Lancer, ゼロ・ランサー) с титулом "Верный Рыцарь Фианна" (Loyal Knight of the Fianna, 忠誠なるフィアナの騎士). В отличие от других персонажей, он не имеет сюжетного режима. Он отмечает, что для него вновь взяться за оружие - незаслуженная честь, но он не использует этот шанс вхолостую. На вопрос, должен ли он победить Сэйбер, он восклицает, что к такому решению он стремился и что он благодарен за предоставленную возможность сразиться с ней ещё раз. Он также говорит, что для невероятная честь столкнуться лицом к лицу с Кухулином, а этими воспоминаниями он будет дорожить. Способности Лансер - очень опытный копейщик, с невероятной скоростью и ловкостью обращающийся с двумя копьями разной длины. Так же умело владеет и одним копьём. Оба копья - Благородные Фантазмы: Гэй Буйде, наносящее неизлечимые раны, и Гэй Дирг, пронизывающее прану. Они плотно обмотаны тканью от наконечников до рукоятей, тем самым запечатывая способности и избегая выявления их имён по древку. Их способности начинают работать сразу после снятия с них ткани. Он очень спокоен и проницателен во время боя, и, благодаря навыку Око Разума (Истинное), у него всегда будет большей возможностей победить либо отступить с поля боя. Он настолько проницателен, что смог завести Сэйбер в тщательно продуманную ловушку, несмотря на её навык Инстинкта, позволяющего ей избегать опасности. Используя её незнание о Гэй Буйде, он заставил Сэйбер поверит, что он просто отказался от его использования, а позже заманил на такую позицию, из которой он смог достать копьё и успешно им атаковать. Не имея географических преимуществ от культурной сферы вокруг Японии, но с поддержкой праной от Мастера, он имеет большое преимущество перед Кухулином с точки зрения чистой огневой мощи. Кухулин мог бы получить перед ним, если бы они сражались в Ирландии. Лансер обладает исключительной скоростью, но остальные его параметры гораздо ниже. С его Сопротивлением к Магии серьёзную угрозу представляет только магия высокого уровня. Он легко может победить Слуг, которые полагаются на свои Фантазмы. У него есть хорошие шансы на завоевание Грааля, если использовать sound tactic, но его поражение в основном произошло из-за the poor Master-Servant dynamic между ним и Кайнетом. Следует отметить, что Ассасин потенциально может быстро с ним расправиться, но объяснений причин этого не дано.Fate/Zero material Он обладает проклятием Мистическое Лицо, отличающееся от Мистических Глаз Медузы. Проклятие принимает форму пятнышка на лице, и оно становится причиной, по которой любая женщина, взглянувшая на его лицо, мгновенно влюбится в Диармайда. Проклятие не действует на лица с высоким магическим сопротивлением типа опытных магов и Слуг. Он также мог попасть в класс Сэйбер, и в этом случае он бы использовал два магических меча - и в качестве Благородных Фантазмов. Возможно, Кайнет ожидал призвать Диармайда в класс Сэйбер.Fate/Zero material: "... в его легенде также указаны два магических меча, Moralltach и Beagalltach, так что вполне возможно, что он был бы призван как Сэйбер. Скорее всего, это было первоначальной надеждой Кайнета." Во время Войны он пользовался кодексом рыцарства, но при использовании закулисной тактики его шансы заполучить Грааль существенно бы увеличились. Убедив его, что Heaven's Feel - мерзость, а не почётные битвы с другими героями, и избегая контактов с Сэйбер, чтобы не пробудить его рыцарскую гордость, он смог бы с Гэй Буйде использовать тактику ударь-и-беги. Ненадолго вступать в бой с противником, чтобы нанести ему несколько точных ударов копьём, а затем отступить - основная тактика в бою. Он бы непосредственно не участвовал в бою, а просто калечил одного противника за другим, неоднократно нападая на них. Другая тактика заключалась бы в манипулировании или вступлении в союз с Берсеркером, чтобы Берсеркер победил других Слуг, и сразиться с ним в последней битве.Fate/Zero material - "Что в идеале должно было произойти с командой Лансера": 1. Убедить Диармайда, что Heaven's Feel не честное поле боя, а мерзость. 2. Избегать контактов с Сэйбер, чтобы не пробудить рыцарскую гордость Лансера. 3. Ударь-и-беги. Ударить противника Жёлтой Розой, отступить. Повторить. Не вступать в непосредственные бои, только калечить врагов одного за другим. 4. Манипулировать/объединиться с Берсеркером, дать ему всех уничтожить и в конце сразиться с ним. 5. Победить в четвёртом Heaven's Feel. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Оригинальная статья на английской TYPE-MOON Wiki Категория:Слуги Категория:Персонажи в Fate/zero Категория:Персонажи в Fate/unlimited codes